


Salade de Fruits

by TheBlackWook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Youth Leading, French songs, Gen, Kids!Amis de l'ABC, Summer Songs, Youth Leaders! Valjean Javert & Fantine, Youth Leading Games, Youth Leading Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time and Javert, Valjean and Fantine work at Bienvenu Myriel's Youth Center just as they do since they're 17. But this summer will be different though. Between laughs and tears, secrets and revelations, in the middle of all those young kids to watch over and entertain, will their friendship survive ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salade de Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So third Les Mis fic, focusing on Javert, Valjean and Fantine this time. I had this idea during the summer when I was working in a Youth Center. I had fun writing this first chapter though it took me quite some time. I hope you'll like it, it would really make my day to see you enjoy this. Plus it's one of my first multi-chapter fics and I have a project for this so I hope you'll stick with me for this story. Title "Salade de Fruits" comes from Salade De Fruits by Bourvil. This chapter title, "Jour 1", comes from Jour 1 by Louane. Every chapter will have a title from a french song. If you want to listen to them do not hesitate it'll make happy to see you discover french music and culture :D !! Anyway, enough rambling now, here's Chapter 1 !

A smooth wind came on a young man’s face as he was pedalling, sitting on the saddle of his bike. It wasn’t particularly a new and fancy bike but though it appeared to have seen better days, it was already enough for the young adult, neutral colors painted on the bike: just as he liked it, not drawing too much attention. Closing his eyes for a split second, he reopened them almost immediately, very much aware that he was on the road, on a bike, maybe, but on the road yet, and that he had to be alert and respect the driving code. Soon approaching his destination he descended his bike and passed by a school’s entrance, now transformed as a youth center for the summer, his place of work. His colleagues who had begun earlier were already at the desks, welcoming the kids and their parents, according to the children’s age. He nodded to them politely before hurrying inside: he was never really one to talk, and then went to park his bike before entering the building and joining the 5 to 7 years old kids’ part. 

 

The meetings the month prior with all the youth leaders and their boss, Bienvenu Myriel, had, among other things, actually been about arranging the primary school where they would welcome kids, avoiding mixing them too much. The youngest children to come were 3 years old, and they clearly had not the same needs and autonomy as 7 years old kids. So, to put it simply for everyone, there would be two groups, and therefore, two areas: kids from preschool on the one hand, and kindergarten and 1st grade kids on the other. Youth leaders would then be put in one of the sections, more being with the younger ones as regard rules and because they needed more care and attention. M. Myriel, a soft and kind man in his late forties had been very clear on the matter, that the child’s well-being was to be put above everything else. Our young man, with long dark brown hair, ordered in some ponytail of sorts at the back of his neck, had rolled his eyes slightly: the same speech over and over. Of course it was the most important thing, but after hearing it multiple times, being repeated mostly for the newcomers, the young man had let himself skip some of the older man’s speech, a rare thing considering how eager he was to follow the rules, listen and obey to his superiors. But that was the only “unorderly-like” thing he let himself do regarding M. Myriel. The man, he had known from an early age, going to the youth center as a kid too, was kind enough to hire him for summers or other holidays when needed, and always paid him well for the job.

 

Deposing his bag on one of the shelves, where he spotted the unmistakably scattered and customized bag of his annoying best friend, he reached the playground where his kids were playing, drawing or chatting excitedly: a thing that never stopped to amaze and annoy him, how the kids could be literal piles of energy all day long. He had not stepped out for three seconds that another young man came to him, a huge grin on his face. _“Morning Jav’ ! Ready fo’ another day ? Oh goodness me, see those circles around your eyes. Seems you’re not the early bird you want us to believe you are.”_ The young man was small, compared to his tall friend who had just arrived. He had messy hair, not caring in the world if they were combed and ordered or not. He also wore a young beard, making him look older, more like a man than a young adult. The boy with the ponytail replied with an annoyed sigh, towering over his friend. _“Jean, just shut up already, I have not even been here for two minutes and I’d really appreciate it if you would call me by my full name. As for the circles you seem to see around my eyes, you’re one to talk when your eyes betray your lack of sleep though you try to hide it behind your annoyingly excited behaviour. Now, if you would be kind enough to calm down and stop assaulting me when I’ve just arrived, I’ll just go at the drawing table while I suppose you’ll be playing with the others.”_ With that final sentence, Javert, since it was his name, left his best friend, Jean Valjean, while he went back to play football with the oldest kids just as the tall young man had said. Sometimes, he wondered if Jean wasn’t a kid himself. Javert sighed as he sat on the bench just before the table where some kids were drawing, well more like trying to make forms for the most of them, but that was drawing to them anyway. He rubbed his eyes, trying to do so while Jean wasn’t paying attention, otherwise he wouldn’t have heard the end of it. Javert had to agreed, he was quite tired, but it was nothing to do with partying or going out with friends, watching sport games at the pub, or anything as Jean did actually. No, Javert was tired because of his work and the energy it required, and also because he had insomnia lately. But he didn’t have the chance to dwell on it longer since he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Fantine, his and Valjean’s friend. 

 

While Javert and Jean had known each other since preschool when they always played robber and policeman, Javert always being the policeman, they met Fantine in high school. She had been the new girl in town and school, going to live with her aunt and uncle since her parents died. Thus, she had been a shy and quiet student and comrade, though serious and diligent, determined to do well in class and not be too much trouble for her aunt and uncle. Jean would always try to talk to her and try to befriend her but Javert thought she might have been a bit frightened by his friend’s extroverted and cheerful ways. It had taken a sport lesson, when they had been all three together for a volleyball team, to begin to talk quite normally. Though what cemented their friendship happened some time later. One time, during lunch break, while they were on their way to grab something to eat, they saw her, struggling against one of the boy of their class, older as he had to repeat a year of high school. Apparently he tried to kiss her, a thing she didn’t want, and therefore struggled against his grip. Jean had been the first to react grabbing the guy by his collar and pushing him away from Fantine, chasing after him when he managed to escaped the short boy’s tough grip. Javert, simply had gone to the girl’s side, trying to comfort her as best as he could though interactions with girls weren’t his best skills. A sympathetic look filled with concern and a gentle hand on her arm, cautious not to make her more uncomfortable by a man’s touch than she already was and that’s all he had needed to see her relax a bit. A weird smile had crept upon his lips: he didn’t smile much, but he had guessed it would help her. After that, when the older boy had tried to accuse Fantine, Jean and Javert had stepped in for her, saying what really happened. It was this day that the girl knew she could trust them and from this day, they formed a trio of some sort, odd but tight and united.

 

 _“Good morning Paul. How are you feeling ?”_ she said with a smile while she sat next to him, smiling and saying hello to the children seated opposite them. _“As usual, thanks for asking Fantine.”_ He answered calmly. He liked how she seemed always so relaxed, especially around all those kids. But she had definitely a thing and the children loved her as much as she cared for them. She was the soft touch to their group and though he dislike his name and preferred to be called by his surname, he didn’t mind her using it from time to time. There was nothing that she could do or say that could possibly put the young man, or his friend, upset or angry at her. She was just too kind and almost too pure. It was sometimes annoying because she was quite naïve truth be told, but Javert never thought this for more than a second, and all he could see was his sweet friend, always smiling, kind and shining. She was quickly surrounded by some of the children, most of them asking her to draw them princesses, dinosaurs, animals and any other cute things she knew how to draw well. Javert just looked before shifting his gaze to the rest of the playground, watching if the kids were all there, if they all had their cap on their head since the sun was strong, leaving a temperature as hot as hell below, if they were not doing something stupid or some mischief. But everything seemed clear and so, he reported his attention over the drawing table. Fantine had already sketched some draws for the kids to color. The young man was clearly amazed at her drawing skills. He had discovered them back in high school, for their last year. The end of their school journey was approaching, as well as the exams and Fantine’s uncle had considered moving to someplace else at that time so they didn’t know if they would still be able to be all together after high school. And one night, as they were all at the beach, she had given them each a drawing of the three of them, smiling and arms around their shoulders. _“So we’ll always remember our time together.”_ She had said, eyes shining with emotion. It was one of the rare things he had put on a frame and had in his bedroom back at home. He wasn’t the type to be nostalgic, always moving forward, following but one path, but he always looked to the draw with a certain fondness, bringing him peace and a small smile on his lips, his gaze lost in the memories. All had ended well of course, Fantine finally staying and all of them passing their exams. 

 

Focusing his mind back on reality, Paul Javert looked at his watch, an old watch, one of the 19th century maybe, which went on his family for a very long time. It was almost time for the activities to begin. Two other youth leaders had arrived by the time, two girls that they barely knew with whom they only had professional relationship. Javert couldn’t even remember one’s name, something like Nina, or Lina, or Mina or whatever. _“Draw me something please.”_ He suddenly heard. He turned his head to see who was talking. It was one of the children – of course – going by the name of Marius. Startled by the boy’s question, he looked him with a raised eyebrow _“What do you want me to draw ? And anyway, are you sure you want me to draw ?” “Yes, you.”_ The boy confirmed “And you draw whatever you like.” It was just his luck. He wasn’t skilled to draw, not at all if he was honest but Fantine was busy finishing a drawing for a girl, and he did not have a single clue as to what he could do for the boy. Reluctantly, he grabbed a pencil and paused, his hand just above the paper, thinking about what he would draw. He settled his mind on one of the two things he could actually draw okay and began to trace lines and forms on the page. _“You want to color it yourself or not ?” “Uh well… I dunno.”_ The boy replied sheepishly. _“Errr… You color it you.”_ Javert nodded and then grabbed some blue and yellow pencils to color the page. After some minutes, he handed the paper over to Marius who smiled _“Cooooool.”_ He said in an adoring way. Javert’s lips twisted, though did not smile as he saw the boy running away to show his friends his draw. _“Your night sky is beautiful. The stars are very pretty.”_ Fantine suddenly broke in, making him turn his head to her. _“You don’t have to lie to be nice Fantine.” “I am not. I’m sincere Javert. You know I always say what I think.”_ He said nothing and looked away. She was right. She was always kind and sincere in her compliment. And also when something upset her, she would voice her discontentment, especially with the boys, they learned it well enough over the years of their friendship with the young woman. He looked away, feigning to watch the soccer game that Jean and the oldest boy were playing. It was always like this, he wasn’t used to compliments or nice words directed to him, if they were not on his professional skills. It saddened Fantine to see her friend react like he did. Oh what sort of life was he living ? He never really talked about it, and both Jean and Fantine had understood that they should not bring the subject up. They had talked about their friend, voicing their concerns, but all they could think of doing was to make sure he was fine with them, perhaps making him forgetting whatever he lived at home, and being comprehensive with Paul’s gruff and curt usual behaviour : he would eventually talk to them if he wanted to share. 

 

 _“Valjean has the ball, oh look he’s dribbling Feuilly, oh but Eponine’s trying to tackle him : missed ! He’s really the best player we’ve ever had in years, such a talent. Oh come, now he’s approaching the goalkeeper ! He aims, the goalkeeper going forward to try stopping the shoot. Oh but this is extraordinary ! Valjean dribbles him and just need to push the ball to the now empty goals. And that’s a new goal for Valjean and his team, acclaimed by all his teammates !”_ Jean suddenly shouted, imitating sports casters, while playing to soccer with the kids. He flew his arms high in the air, with a pose of victory while his young teammates soon surrounded him to congratulate him after his goal. _“He’s such a child.”_ Fantine and Javert said in unison as they had watched their best friend. They looked at each other before laughing. Javert’s was short and quiet, while Fantine’s was louder and longer, though it was something sweet and cute, just like her. Watching his pocket watch again, Javert nodded to Fantine and they both got up, telling the kids to put the pencils back on their boxes, put their drawings in their bags and go sit down in the shade, against the wall facing them. They heard cries of joy, Jean unmistakably, before all the kids were sat, Javert beginning to count them, along with Fantine and one of the other youth leader girl. Once they compared with the youth leader at the welcoming, and found they had the same number, they sang one or two songs, Javert trying as much as possible to just mouth the words, for he had no keen interest in singing, even in front of kids. They then enumerate the activities to the kids : Jean was going to some park nearby to play sports, the two girls were doing several games outdoor, Fauchelevent, the man who did the welcoming, was doing a gardening activity, while Fantine and Javert were in for some musical games. She had proposed him to pair with her when they had made the planning and he had accepted, knowing the kids loved games with music, and not being able to refuse Fantine’s request. Once the children had thought about what they wanted to do, the youth leaders, one by one, took the kids that wanted to do their activity with them. The two friends ended up with a dozen kids, and they all went to the biggest room of their area, where the sound system was. The kids were chatting excitedly, when one of them tugged at Javert’s wrist _“Paul, will we sing and dance ?” “Uh, well maybe, you’ll see Cosette. Just behave all well and we may do that.”_ Cosette was Fantine’s cousin, but since her mother left, Fantine was just like a mother for the child. The young man always found himself amazed by how his friend loved this child, willing to do any sacrifice for her, to have a good childhood, with two paternal figures, in a serene environment. Jean and him had tried to help her but she refused most of the times, saying they had already enough things to do. 

 

Cosette just smiled and let go of his wrist, before joining her friends, seated on the floor of the room. Fantine explained the first game, musical chairs, and all children got even more excited than before, for it was one of their favourite game. They made several rounds before changing to play the statute game. Kids were supposed to dance, or move at least when music was playing and become statutes when the music would be turned off. Javert’s gaze looked upon the kids like an eagle every time the music stopped and Fantine had to smack him in the arm twice when he was being too hard with the kids moving. Nonetheless the kids were having fun, Fantine as well, and even Javert enjoyed his time. Since the kids had all behaved well and that neither Fantine nor Javert had to raise their voices to calm them, they decided to just put music and let the kids dance until it would be time for lunch. _“You know sometimes I hate you, and myself because I agreed. But when will they get over **Let It Go** , dear Lord ?”_ Javert complained after a while when all the kids were shouting the well-known song from the Disney movie. Fantine only giggled to his annoyed friend. After a 4 minute long agony for Javert, the Frozen’s song came to an end and another began. It was **Mambo n°5** by Lou Bega, a song that made the children dance even if it was an “old” song for them. Fantine was dancing with kids when Cosette came to Javert, a playful grin on her chubby face. She took his hand and tried to make him stand up and go dancing. His face showed the utter terror that was running through him at that moment, and the fact that Fantine came to help her cousin didn’t help at all _“No, no, nonononononooo !”_ Paul tried to protest but Fantine’s grip didn’t let go and he was thrown in her arms before he could say another word. She took his hands in hers and began to swirl while he managed to make weird and uncomfortable moves. He was a terrible dancer, and though Fantine was more natural she wasn’t that particularly good either. But she insisted, her smile ever so radiant and encouraging. He kept on dancing through the song, to make her happy though it was definitely the most uncomfortable moment of his life. He was grateful however that his best friend wasn’t there, because it would have led to awkward explanations and laughs and teasing, and he just didn’t want to deal with that. The worst of all, Javert thought, was that he did enjoy a bit this little dance with a very good friend of his. He was not supposed to enjoy this, this was completely silly, yet he did. When the song finally stopped, Fantine cheered at the children, congratulating them on their dance, while they said all kind of cute things to her, and also to Javert, which made something to his heart. Another song came and the children danced again, not tired in the slightest. Fantine and Paul watched, resting for a bit : _“No words to Jean.”_ He cut in suddenly. _“Definitely.”_ She giggled while elbowing him in his sides. _“And please remind me to never do musical games with you ever again.”_ He said looking at her with a small grin on his face. She only elbowed him again, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I know there were some "technical" parts with the explanations of the Youth Leading rules and arrangement (at least in France and how I've seen them so far) but I felt it necessary so you can understand this story better and once this is explained, no need to explain it in such details again. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask me in the comments, I'll be delighted to answer you ! If you want me to explain more tell me and I'll think about it for future chapters :) ! Anyway, don't forget to leave kudos, comment if you feel like it, it would really make my day, especially since this story means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed and see you for the next chapter !


End file.
